nepacraftfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorgeschichte
Die Vorgeschichte ist Teil der Lore und beschäftigt sich mit dem Zeitraum vor dem Eintreffen der Haupt-Spielerschaft. Sie behandelt die Eindrücke und Erlebnisse der ersten Siedler und endet in der Gründung des NePA Pakts. Außerdem bietet sie eine Erklärung für viele bisher in Pokemon unerklärliche Dinge. Die Geschichte ist in 5 Teile gegliedert, welche zunehmend länger werden. Creepy Pasta Rework erscheint am 12.4.2015 Erwachen Doch wie in jedem Mythos steckt auch hier ein Fünckchen Wahrheit, welcher jedoch alles uns Bekannte übersteigt; denn die vermissten Menschen waren nicht einfach im Nichts verschwunden, sondern wurden in eine andere Welt gezogen und erwachten alle gleichzeitig an einen ihnen unbekannten Strand; hunderte von ihnen. Sie stellten fest, dass sie sich gegenseitig verstehen konnten, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Herkünfte. Sie trafen auf eine völlig fremdartige Umgebung, in der intelligente Tiere lebten die sie neugierig beobachteten. Ihnen vorran schwebe ein besonderes Wesen in der Luft, welches sich zur großen Überraschung der menschlichen Besucher, selbst als Mew vorstellte. Die warme Aura dieser Erscheinung hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf die verwirrten und verängstigten Menschen, sodass sie seinen Worten aufmerksam lauschten. Mew erklärte ihnen, dass sich auf einem fernen Kontinent eine Finsternis ausgebreitet hat, welche seinen Geschöpfen, den sogenannten Pixelmon, ihre Lebenskraft raubt. Da Pixelmon keinen natürlichen Urpsrung besitzen, sondern erschaffen wurden verfügen sie nicht über die Fähigkeit selbstständig diese Energie zu erzeugen, eine Vorraussetzung um sich beispielsweise Fortzupflanzen oder der Ursprung des Überlebenswillens, weshalb der Raub durch diese Finsternis sie zwang sich zurück zu entwickeln oder sie sogar gänzlich auslöschte, sodass sie im Nichts verschwanden. Manche jedoch die einer besonders hohen Dosis zum Opfer fielen veränderten sich und wurden böse. Um die Pixelmon zu beschützen erschuf Mew neo NePA und führte die Verbliebenen in diese letzte Zuflucht. Leider gab es kein Entkommen vor der immer größer werdenen Dunkelheit, deren Auswüchse schreckliche Kreaturen hervorbrachten, welche nun die einstige Heimat der Pixelmon heimsuchten. Der Energieraub konnte zwar verlangsamt werden, jedoch nicht gestoppt, was die Deevolution und Verlust von vielen weiteren Pixelmon zur Folge hatte. Die Lage schien aussichtslos, da auch Mew unter den Auswirkungen zu leiden hatte und seit langer Zeit keine neuen Pixelmon mehr erschaffen konnte, weshalb ihre Zahl immer geringer wurde. Unter Einsatz seiner letzten Kräfte machte Mew sich auf die Suche nach Unterstützung und traf dabei auf die Menschen. Wesen wie diese hatte Mew noch nie zu vor gesehen, ihre Körper pulsierten vor Lebenskraft und Willensstärke, was sie vorran trieb zu immer größeren Taten. Allerdings bemerkte es auch die negativen Seiten, wie Gier und Neid. Mew stand vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung, jedoch drängte ihn das Sterben seiner Kinder zum Handeln und so entschloss er sich soviele Menschen wie möglich, die über ein hohes Maß an Spiralerenergie verfügeneinzuladen um ihm beizustehen. Diese letzte Aktion kostete Mew allerdings den Rest seiner "göttlichen" Kräfte, weshalb auch er sich zurück entwickelte in seine jetzige Form. Die Hoffnung dieser Welt liegt nun in den Händen der Auserwählten und ihrer Entscheidungen. Fall Mews Worte waren ein harter Schlag für die ohnehin schon verängstigten und verwirrten Menschen, doch ihr menschliches Verlangen das Unbekannte zu erforschen überzeugte die Mehrheit der Besucher. Trotz seiner Deevolution waren Mews Kräfte immer noch enorm und sein Einfluss auf die Pixelmon ungebrochen, welchen es dazu nutze, den erhofften Rettern dabei zu helfen Fuß zu fassen in dieser für sie neuen Welt. Die menschliche angeborene Neugier war jedoch nicht stärker als das Verlangen nach Schutz und Geborgenheit, weshalb sie mit der Hilfe von Mew und den Pixelmon ihre erste Heimstätte auf einer Sandbank vor der Ostküste von neo NePA gründeten und Salzmiere tauften. Schon bald erkundeten sie die Umgebung und studierten die Pixelmon, sie waren fasziniert von ihren Fähigkeiten mit denen sie Wasser in Eis verwandeln konnten oder mächtige Stichflammen erzeugten. Schnell fanden die Menschen ihre Verwendung für all die unterschiedlichen Talente und machten sie sich nutzbar; wobei die Schattenseiten ihrer Natur sich bemerkbar machten. Manche behandelten ihre Gastgeber nicht mehr wie Gleichgestellte, sondern zunehmend wie ihre Diener. In den darauf folgenden Wochen machten sich die ersten Expeditionen aus Menschen und Pixelmon auf zu den finsteren Landen jenseits des Meeres. Dieser raue Kontinent war anders als neo NePA, ein finsterer Schatten lag über ihm und mordlustige Kreaturen streiften durch die Wälder und Ebenen. Die überheblich gewordenen Menschen unterschätzen die Gefahren und so endete diese erste Exkursion mit zahlreichen Opfern, wovon die meisten Pixelmon waren, welche als Kanonenfutter verheizt wurden. Allerdings konnten sie einige Kisten von seltsamen Früchten sichern, welche sogar den Pixelmon unbekannt waren. Es war ein bitteres Erwachen für die Menschen, welche nun erkannten, dass es kein Spaziergang werden würde den Ursprung der Finsternis zu ergründen. Bisher war der Kampf für viele nur eine romantische Vorstellung gewesen doch durch die Verluste der Expedition wurde es nun spürbar zu ihrem Krieg und viele forderten Rache für ihre gefallenen Kameraden. Wie immer unter solchen Umständen, blühte die Wissenschaft auf und der neu gegründete Zweig der Pixelogie machte bahnbrechende Entdeckungen. Sie fanden heraus, dass Pixelmon anders als Menschen auf atomarer Ebene aus Daten zu bestand, was warscheinlich eine der Ursachen für die fehlende Fähigkeit ist Lebenskraft zu generieren; außerdem stellten sie fest, dass scheinbar die gesamte Welt abgesehen von ihnen selbst aus Daten zu bestehen schien; Mew selbst wich Fragen bezüglich dieses Themas stets aus. Ihre Versuche den Code manuell zu ändern schlugen jedoch in den meisten Fällen fehl, da ihnen die Zugriffsberechtigung fehlte. Dieser Umstand allerdings ermöglichte den Forschern eine Maschine zu entwickeln, welche die meisten Verletzungen von Pixelmon umgehend heilen konnte. Außerdem entdeckten sie, dass manche der mitgebrachten Früchte, welche sie Apricorn nanneten, nach richtiger Aufbereitung in der Lage waren die Struktur der Pixelmon zu destabilisieren ohne sie zu beschädigen. Diese Technologie fand ihren Einsatz in den sogenannten Pokebällen, wobei es sich um eine Art Transportbox für Pixelmon handelt. Schon kurze Zeit später machte sich die zweite Expedition auf den Weg, dicht gefolgt von der Dritten. Das Ergebnis war jedes Mal dasselbe, zwar schafften sie es kurz einen Stützpunkt zu errichten, doch mussten sie diesen schon bald wieder aufgeben. Hinzu kam die Weigerung der Pixelmon die Pokebälle zu benutzen. Ihr Vertrauen in die vermeindlichen Retter war in den letzten Wochen erschüttert worden, weshalb kaum eines dazu bereit war sein Schicksal blind in ihre Hände zu legen. Doch der steigende Bedarf an Soldaten für die Expeditionen veranlasste einige Fanatiker dazu Pixelmon mit Gewalt dazu zu zwingen. Mew beobachtete das Verhalten der Menschen mit zunehmenden Unmut, zuviele seiner Pixelmon fanden den Tod und wurden leichtsinnig geopfert. Es ermahnte sie deshalb und erinnerte sie daran das ihr Schicksal mit dem der Pixelmon verwoben sei. Diese Warnung weckte einige auf die sich hatten mitreißen lassen, jedoch schürte sie auch Wut bei der zubeginn noch recht kleinen Fraktion der Kriegsfanatiker. Ihr Oberhaupt Justus Wengele vertrat die Haltung, dass die Menschen den Pixelmon durch ihre Spiralenergie überlegen sind und über sie herrschen sollten, um die nötige Stärke aufzubringen der Finsternis die Stirn zu bieten. Als renommiertes Mitglied der Akademie von Salzmiere hatte er Zugang zu den Forschnungsunterlagen von Peter Bishop, dem Entwickler der Pokebälle. Im Geheimen entwickelte er diesen weiter und erschuf den Meisterball. Dieser Ball war anders als die anderen, da er dem Pixelmon auf den er geworfen wird keine Wahl lässt hineinzugehen oder nicht. Er verwendete eine hohe Menge der Energie der Finsterniss, sodass die Lebensspanne des Pixelmon, welches in ihm gefangen ist verkürzt wird und es gefügig ist. Ausgestattet mit diesem ultimativen Werkzeug der Versklavung und einer stetig wachsenden Zahl von Anhängern schmiedete Wengele einen finsteren Plan um die Herrschaft über Salzmiere und ganz neo NePA zu erlangen. Unter einem Vorwand lockte Wengele das leichtgläubige Mew in sein Labor und sperrte es in den Meisterball. Triumphierend trat er vor seine Anhänger und verkündete, dass nun das Zeitalter der Menschen in neo NePA angebrochen sei. In den nächsten Tagen spitzte sich die Lage rasch zu und Gegner von Wengele wurden scharenweise in die Verliese gesperrt oder Zwangsrekrutiert, ebenso wurde eine Wehrpflicht für Pixelmon verhängt. Auf Befehl von Wengele] machten sich Jäger ausgerüstet mit Meisterbällen auf zur Pixelmon-Hatz, welche jedes Pixelmon einfingen das ihnen begegnete. Zusammen mit den Zwangsrekurtierten wurden sie in die Arbeitslager in den finsteren Landen deportiert, wo sie bis zum Tod schufteten oder an der Frontlinie verheizt wurden. Diese grausame Politik hatte allerdings auch den positiven Effekt, dass die Menschen feste Stützpunkte errichten konnten und immer tiefer ins Land vorstießen. Diese mit dem Blut der Sklaven erkauften Siege bescherrten ihren Herren in Salzmiere viele Ressourcen und stimmten sie zufrieden. Mews Abwesenheit hatte die Moral der Pixelmon gebrochen und viele nahmen ihr Schicksal an, auch die Menschen trauten sich nicht gegen Wengele aufzubegehren, da es nur noch wenige Gegner seiner Politk gab die auf freiem Fuß waren und noch weniger die es gewagt hätten ihre Stimme gegen ihn zu erheben. Die Lage war aussichtslos, es gab scheinbar keine Macht auf neo NePA die Wengele hätte stoppen können und die zwar grausame aber schier unendliche fanatische Willensstärke der Soldaten an den Frontlinien drängten die Finsterniss ebenfalls zurück. Während die Anhängerschaft der Kriegsfanatiker wuchs, weil sich manch schwacher Geist ihr fügte, schmiedete Justus Wengele bereits neue Pläne. Chaos Justus Wengele war ein sehr ambitionierter und ebenso grausamer, wie genialer Wissenschaftler, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Anführer machte. Neben seinen offensichtlichen Bestrebungen die Finsternis auszumerzen um das Überleben der Menschen zu sichern, verfolgte er noch geheime eigene Interessen. Im gut gesicherten Forschungsturm der Akademie experimentierte er an dem gefangenen Mew. Sein Ziel dabei war es erneut einen Übergang zwischen den Welten zu erschaffen, wie bei ihrer Ankunft um ihn anschließend zu stabilisieren und mit einer Armee von Pixelmon die Welt der Menschen ebenfalls zu unterwerfen. Dabei fand er heraus, dass Mew als einziges Pixelmon eigenständig Lebenskraft erzeugt und stellte die Vermutung an, dass eine hohe Dosis davon eventuell eine Entwicklung zur Folge hat.Zu Wengeles Ärger schlugen alle Versuche fehl, Mew auf künstlichem Weg Lebensenergie zu zuführen. Seine Wut veranlasste ihn zu immer radikaleren Experimenten, deren Ergebnis allerdings nur geopferte tote Gefangene waren als Energiespender und ein immer schwächer werdenes Mew. Mews Energie war nur noch ein schwaches Flimmern, gefangen im unerbittlichen Meisterball. Die Zeit spielte gegen Wengele und so fasste er den Entschluss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er baute einen Verstärker für die dunkle Energie, welche die finsteren Lande heimsuchte und kanalisierte sie auf einen Punkt innerhalb des Forschungsturms. Sein Plan sah vor, Mew eine enorme Menge der Finsterniss zu zuführen um, so zumindest in der Theorie, ebenfalls eine Evolution auszulösen. Bei seinen Studien war ihm klar geworden, dass Pixelmon künstlich zugeführte Lebenskraft abstoßen, die Energie der Finsterniss jedoch sprichwörtlich aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm. Seine Hoffnungen beruhten darauf, dass Mew als ehemalige Gottheit lange genug überleben würde als Gefäß, damit er im Moment seines letzten Atemzugs einen Klon von ihm erschaffen kann, der seine Fähigkeiten übernimmt, bevor Mew sich entgültig auflöst. Schon kurz nach Start des Experiments wurde klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde, so schien es, wich die Sonne einer finsteren sternlosen Nacht. In den Straßen flackerten die Laternen und die Menschen blickten beunruhigt gen Horiziont. Wie von Peitschen getrieben rollte ein Meer aus dichten schwarzen Wolken auf die Heimstätte der Menschen zu und begruben, den zuvor zwar dunklen aber dennoch klaren Himmel unter ihren Massen. Alle; egal ob Pixelmon oder Mensch hielten den Atem an für einen kurzen Augenblick und es herrschte absolute Stille. Auch Wengele bemerkte die Geschehnisse, entschied jedoch das Experiment nicht abzubrechen. Mew, welches in einem mit finsterer Energie angereicherten Tank gefangen war erlangte kurz das Bewusstsein und schrie auf vor Schmerz, sein Ruf hallte durch Salzmiere und ganz neo NePA. Panik machte sich unter den Pixelmon breit, welche durch eine Antwort in Form von drei weiteren markerschütternden Schreien, welche offenbar von drei unterschiedlichen Wesen stammten, eskalierte und sie versuchten die Flucht zu ergreifen. Wer dazu in der Lage war schwamm bzw flog davon, die restlichen die entweder nicht konnten oder von ihren Herren gewaltsam festgehalten wurden fingen vor Verzweiflung einen Aufstand in den Straßen der Stadt an. In mitten dieses Chaos gelang es den Gegnern von Wengele einige ihrer gefangenen Kameraden zu befreien, doch das freudige Wiedersehen wurde jäh unterbrochen. Die drei unbekannten Rufe gellten erneut durch die pechschwarze Dunkelheit und wurden diesmal begleitet von ihren Besitzern, wobei es sich um die drei legendären Wächter der Pixelmon handelte, welche in der Form von mächtigen Vögeln erschienen waren. Zapdos der Herr des Donners, Lavados der Bewahrer der Flamme und Arktos Gebieter über das ewige Eis waren ihre Namen und ihr Erscheinen zeugte davon, dass die Welt sich an einem Scheidepunkt befand. Mit der unbändigen Kraft der Elemente fielen sie wütend über das Reich der Menschen her und verwüsteten rasend schnell die Außenbezirke von Salzmiere. Nach kurzer Zeit brannte der Großteil der Stadt und eine starke elektrische Spannung lag in der Luft, welche die meisten elektronischen Geräte unbrauchbar machte. Die vergeblichen Versuche der Bevölkerung die Flammen zu besiegen wurden durch einen unnatürlich kalten und schneidenen Wind erschwert. Ohne die Hilfe der Pixelmon, die sich weigerten ihren Unterdrückern zu helfen hatten die Menschen keine Chance gegen diese Urgewalten zu bestehen. Vargas WestZahid, ein befreiter Gefangener führte eine kleine Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern an, die diesen Wahnsinn beenden wollten. Darunter waren Isabella Esteban, welche den Ausbruch organisiert hatte, sowie ihr Vater Gustavo Esteban und Wishes WestZahid, die zuvor ebenfalls Gefangene waren. Als sie die Akademie erreichten stießen sie auf eine aufgebrachte Schar von Menschen, die eine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse verlangten. Ihnen vorran stand Emory Erickson, der Erfinder des Leitsystems, der in den letzten Wochen oft als Verräter vom Widerstand beschimpft worden war, da er dem Druck von Justsus Wengele nachgegeben hatte und wieder für ihn arbeitete. Heute jedoch forderte er Antworten zusammen mit den anderen und wandte sich an seinen Sohn Rufus, welcher zu dem Wachpersonal von Wengele gehörte und dem wütenden Mob zusammen mit sieben weiteren Wachen den Zutritt zur Akademie versperrte. Noch während Emory sprach feuerte ein übereifriger Wachmann seine Waffe ab und verletzte ihn am rechten Bein. Es handelte sich dabei zwar nur um einen schlecht gezielten Streifschuss, jedoch begannen darauf hin auch die anderen Wachen das Feuer zu eröffnen und richteten ein Blutbad an. Die Gruppe von Vargas konnte einen Schützen überwältigen und begann umgehend das Feuer zu erwiedern um den wenigen Überlebenden eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Der feindliche Beschuss lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Wachpersonals auf die Stellung, wo sie sich verschanzt hatten und so konnten zumindest ein paar Menschen entkommen, jedoch wurde die Munition schnell knapp und Vargas war gezwungen zu handeln. Er benutze die letzten Patronen dazu die Laternen in der Umgebung zu zerschießen, weshalb die gesamte Gasse umgehend von der anhaltenden Finsterniss verschluckt wurde. Bewaffnet mit einem Messer stürmte er los, zu der Position an der er die Wachen zuletzt gesehen hatte. Vargas konnte zwei sehr überraschte Soldaten überwältigen ehe das feinliche Mündungsfeuer die Dunkelheit immer wieder mit donnernden weißen Blitzen zeriss. Durch den Wechsel von Hell und Dunkel entstand der Effekt als wenn Vargas sich im Zeitraffer auf seine Gegner zu bewegen würde, um einen nach dem anderen ins Jenseits zu schicken. Drei dumpfe Aufschläge später hatten die verbliebenden zwei Wachen es geschafft ein paar Lichter zu entzünden und richteten ihre Waffe auf den Widersacher, welcher von oben bis unten mit Blut verschmiert war, jedoch handelte es sich dabei nur zum Teil um das Blut seiner Opfer als viel mehr um sein eigenes, da sein ganzer Körper viele Schussverletzungen aufwies. Mit seinen letzten Worten schrie er, dass es nun an den anderen sei Wengele aufzuhalten, danach setzte er zum finalen Sprint an und konnte mit seiner letzten Kraft noch einen Wachmann niederringen ehe er von dem anderen endgültig niedergeschossen wurde. Gustavo konnte Wishes nicht mehr zurückhalten und er verließ die schützende Deckung um zu seinem Bruder zu eilen. Sein Mörder hatte ihn bereits im Visier, doch konnte er sein Vorhaben nicht zuende bringen, da er von Rufus, welcher mit zitterner Waffe neben seinem bewusstlosen Vater hockte, erschossen wurde. Er war völlig verwirrt und stammelte immer wieder etwas davon, dass es ihm Leid täte und das er sowas niemals gewollt hätte. Gustavo und Isabella kamen dazu und gemeinsam sahen sie das Ausmaß des Wahnsinns der in Salzmiere herrschte. Der alte Esteban nahm sich Wishes zur Brust und wies ihn für diese Dummheit zu recht, anschließend beauftragte er seine Tochter sich nach Verletzten umzusehen und ihnen zu helfen. Er und Wishes bewaffneten sich und betraten die Akademie, allerdings stießen sie in den dunklen Korridoren auf keine Menschenseele. Als sie den Eingang zum Forschungsturm erreichten standen sie allerdings vor einer verschlossenen Eisentür. Sie war offenbar defekt durch die Spannung in der Luft, weshalb sie sich über die Steuerung nicht öffnen ließ. Frustriert trat Esteban dagegen und brüllte, dass irgendjemand zum Hezmana nochmal öffnen solle und plötzlich begann die Oberfläche der Tür zu flackern, bis schließlich ein kreisrunder Druchgang zu sehen war, durch den ein grauhaariger Mann seinen Kopf steckte.Dabei handelte es sich um Walter Bishop, den Gründer der Akademie. Er blickte in die verdutzen Gesichter der zwei Eindringlinge und fragte ob sie dort draußen Wurzeln schlagen wollen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen bot ihnen der Mann mit lichtem Haar ein paar Süßigkeiten an, welche sie stirnrunzelnd ablehnten und erklärte ihnen, dass er schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet habe diesen verrückten Metzger Wengele abzusetzen. Wishes fragte ihn warum er so lange gewartet habe, worauf Bishop lediglich antwortete, dass er ein Mann der Wissenschaft sei und kein Soldat. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen sagte er, dass sein Sohn Peter auf ihn vor Justus Labor wartet und einen Weg hineinkenne. Durch das Fenster konnten sie sehen, dass von der Stadt kaum noch etwas übrig war und so eilten sie gemeinsam die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen war jedoch von Peter keine Spur. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich und grade als Esteban seinen Kopf ein Stück rausstrecken wollte um einen Blick zu riskieren, flog eine Patrone unmittelbar an ihm vorbei und schlug in der Wand ein. Das hämische Gelächter des Schützen identifizierte ihn eindeutig als Justus Wengele. Er schrie, dass niemand ihn jetzt noch stoppen könne, wobei er seine Waffe auf einen schwer verwundeten Mann im Kittel richtete der bewusstlos am Boden lag. Erneut lachte er laut und fuhr fort, dass sie sofort heraus kommen sollen oder er würde diesem elenden Verräter Bishop Junior auf die letzte Reise schicken. Wishes und Gustavo standen ohne zu zögern auf, Walter dachte einen Moment nach und folgte den beiden hinaus. Was die drei erblickten ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren; in einem Tank mit trüber Flüssigkeit schwamm das bewusstlose Mew und bedrohliche lila Blitze schossen durch das ganze Laboratorium. Überall flogen Notizen und kleine Gegenstände durch den Raum und bildeten einen Wirbel, in dessen mitte Wengele mit erhobener Waffe stand. Triumphirend verkündete er, dass sie das unglaubliche Glück besäßen bei der Geburt eines Gottes dabei zu sein, welcher ihm dienen würde. Die Erde begann zu beben und die Finsterniss außerhalb des Turms wurde so dicht, dass man wenige Momente später keinen Meter weit mehr hinaus sehen konnte. Esteban murmelte zu Wishes, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssen ehe es zu spät sei und fing aus heiterem Himmel an Wengele wüst zu beleidigen. Wishes wollte die Chance nutzen und seine Waffe ziehen, doch Walter hinderte ihn daran. Justus bemerkte das Vorhaben und richtete sein Gewehr auf die beiden, der alte guckte beschämt zum Boden und nuschelte, er hat Peter ... . Die Anzeige auf der Maschine die mit Mews Tank verbunden war erreichte ihren Höchststand und sein Körper begann zu glühen. Freudig schlug Justus die Arme über den Kopf und schrie auf, es ist vollbracht. Noch bevor sich einer der anderen rühren konnte stürmte der Alte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf Wengele zu und brachte ihn unter Einsatz eines gesamten Körpers zu Fall. Die anderen beiden reagierten schnell, doch es war zu spät, die Maschine begann automatisch mit dem Klon Vorgang. Ratlos wandten sich WestZahid und Esteban an Walter, da er als Wissenschaftler womöglich eine Lösung kannte. Dieser hatte sich versichert das Peter noch am leben war und stand nun mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, sowie einem kaputten Monitor in seinen Händen vor den beiden und sagte, Einfachheit hält Glück bereit. Mit diesen Worten warf er den Bildschirm durch die Scheibe und die elektrische Spannung die draußen herrschte flutete das Labor und setzte alle Maschinen außer Betrieb. Es war nun stockfinster und nur wenige kleine Lichter flackerten wie Glühwürmchen in der Dunkelheit. Von draußen drangen jedoch nun die Schreie der legendären Wächter herein und erinnerten sie daran, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorrüber war. Stimmen drangen plötzlich den Treppenflur empor und Emory humpelte mit einer Laterne herein, dabei wurde er von seinem Sohn geschtützt der immer noch kreidebleich war. Sie berichteten, dass die gesamte Stadt vernichtet worden sei bis auf dieses Gebäude und das Krankenhaus, in welches Isabella die letzten Überlebenden und Verletzten gebracht hatte. Der zuvor bewusstlose Wengele wurde durch das Gespräch wach, nachdem er einen kurzen Moment brauchte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen robbte er ungesehen zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor, in der sich eine Fernbedienung befand. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen betätigte er sie und ein geschütztes Notfallsystem überbrückte die defekten Verbinungen, sodass auf einmal die Lichter wieder angingen und die Maschine erneut zum leben erwachte. Bevor jemand Wengele jedoch zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte erschien ein strahlend weißes Licht in einem zweiten Tank neben dem des vermeidlich toten Mews, welches rasch größer wurde und seine Farbe änderte. Binnen weniger Sekunden formte sich eine Gestalt welche von einer Kugel aus grellem lilafarbenen Licht umschlossen war. Grade als Wishes den verrückten Wissenschaftler erreicht hatte platzte der Tank auf und eine Druckwelle riss alle zu Boden. NePA Pakt Einige Momente verstrichen ehe sich die Anwesenden aufrappeln konnten, Wengele war als erster wieder auf den Beinen. Das Notsystem war nun ebenfalls stark beschädigt und durch das Halbdunkel konnte er erkennen, dass was auch immer dort in diesem Tank gewesen ist nun fort war. Immer noch stark angeschlagen schleppte er sich davon als er bemerkte, dass auch die anderen zu sich kamen. Der Ärger war groß als sie feststellten, dass er entkommen war, doch zum fluchen blieb ihnen nur wenig Zeit da das Haus anfing auseinander zufallen. Ohne der Sache weiter nachgehen zu können ließen sie Mew zurück und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das einstürzene Gebäude. Draußen angekommen sahen sie, wie Wengele sich mit einem Boot und einer handvoll Leuten davon machte. Esteban brüllte zornig, dass der Gyrger diese verfrellten Hunde holen soll, doch Walter der gemeinsam mit Wishes seinen verletzten Sohn trug hatte alles um sich herum ausgeblendet und wartet nicht bis Gustavo seinem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, sondern steuerte direkt das Krankenhaus an. Das Krankenhaus war das älteste Gebäude in Salzmiere und bestand aus einer soliden Backsteinkonstruktion mit dicken wasserdichten Stahltüren, welche bei Unwetter geschlossen wurden. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin sahen sie wie die zurückgebliebenen Pixelmon verzweifelt am Kai auf und ab rannten oder Schutz suchten unter den Trümmern. Die legendären Wächter waren durch ihren eigenen Zorn und die geballte negative Energie vor Ort in Raserei geraten und unterschieden nicht mehr zwischen Mensch und Pixelmon. Völlig blind vor Wut griffen sie jeden an und niemand schien ihnen einhalt gebieten zu können. Als sie bei den verschlossenen Toren des Krankenhauses ankamen bemerkten sie eine Traube von Pixelmon die sich dort eingefunden hatte. Während die anderen hineingingen wandte sich Wishes den Pixelmon zu und lud sie ein ebenfalls einzutreten. Ein Traumato, dass scheinbar der Anführer der Gruppe war trat hervor und musterte den Menschen sehr genau. WestZahid spürte ein kurzes ziehen in seinem Kopf und fasste sich an die Schläfen. Traumato nickte nur kurz und drehte sich anschließend zu seinen Freunden um und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Alle zusammen betraten die große Halle des Krankenhauses. Als die Gruppen aufeinander trafen herrschte einen kurzen Moment Schweigen, während sich alle argwöhnisch begutachteten. Die Pixelmon zogen es ebenso wie die Menschen vor unter sich zu bleiben, weshalb sie sich in unterschiedliche Ecken des Raums zurückzogen. Die Elemente tobten ununterbrochen hinter den soliden Backsteinwänden und so manch einer fragte sich, ob sie den nächsten Tag noch erleben würden und ob diese Finsternis jemals ein Ende nimmt. Von der einst so prachtvollen Hafenstadt war nicht viel übrig beblieben und so richtete sich nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der amoklaufenden Wächter gegen die letzte Zuflucht der Menschen. Blitz und Donner, ein Meer aus Flammen, sowie unerbitterlicher Blizzard fegten über das Krankenhaus. Die verängstigten Überlebenden konnten hören wie der Stein rissig wurde und im Inbegriff war den Urgewalten nachzugeben. Esteban, Bishop, Erickson und WestZahid saßen gemeinsam auf den Stufen und blickten sich ratlos an. Als erstes meldete sich Gustavo zu Wort, er schlug vor, dass sie ihre verbleibene Munition zusammen kratzen sollten um diesen riesen Brathähnchen ein letztes mal entgegen zu treten; für Tod und Glorie! Walter sagte Kopf schüttelnt, dass es die beste Entscheidung wäre, wenn sie ihre Ressourcen überprüfen würden und anschließend versuchen etwas zu konstruieren um das ganze auszusitzen. WestZahid lauschte den beiden Vorschlägen sehr interessiert und wollte grade einem der beiden zustimmen als Emory aufstand und sagte, dass das ein Ende haben muss. Viel zu lange haben sie die Köpfe in den Sand gesteckt und gehofft, dass es vorüber geht; viel zu lange war Gewalt die Antwort auf alle Probleme gewesen. Er stellte sich vor die anderen und schlug vor, dass sie hinausgehen sollten und versuchen mit den Pixelmon zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen um sie zu besänftigen, da jeder einzelne sich in den letzten Monaten schuldig gemacht hat auf seine Art und Weise. Die Männer sahen beschämt zum Boden. Wishes stand nun ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben Emory und blickte die anderen beiden an; Esteban fluchte leise irgendetwas, doch gesellte sich dann zu ihnen. Walter sah die drei ungläublig an, danach blickte er zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Peter. Er dachte angestrengt nach und ging in seinem Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durch aber musste erkennen, dass Hoffnung warscheinlich ihr einziger Ausweg war. Gemeinsam machten sich die vier Helden auf den Weg um die zu beschützen die ihnen wichtig waren und das Opfer ihrer gefallenen Freunde nicht vergeblich sein zu lassen. Als sie an den anderen Menschen vorbei kamen sahen sie ihre verängstigen Gesichter, welche durch den Anblick der Vier etwas an Zuversicht gewannen. In der nähe der Ausgangstür befand sich die Gruppe der Pixelmon, von denen die meisten sich bereits zurückentwickelt hatten oder zumindest stark geschwächt zusammengebrochen waren. Traumato beobachtete das Geschehen und musterte die Männer genau als sie an ihnen vorbei kamen. Die massive Stahltür ließ sich nur noch schwer öffnen, jedoch schafften die Vier es gemeinsam und sie gab schließlich nach. Während die anderen hinaus gingen bemerkte WestZahid, dass Traumato ihnen zugesehen hatte und sagte zu ihm, dass alles gut werden würde, danach verließ auch er das schützende Krankenhaus. Draußen angekommen wurden die Männer von einem Blizzard begrüßt, welche ihnen das Atmen erschwerte. Zitternd sahen sie sich um, konnten jedoch kaum etwas sehen, da die Finsternis immer noch über der Stadt lag und lediglich kurz unterbrochen wurde durch grelle Blitze oder glühende Feuerbälle, die auf die kläglichen Reste von Salzmiere niedergingen. Esteban fragte, wie es nun weitergehen soll, wobei er allerdings schreien musste damit man ihn durch den Sturm hindurch überhaupt verstand. Emory humpelte ein Stück nach vorne und begann laut zu rufen, dass sie sich ergeben und flehte um Gnade. Während Bishop der Sache zunächst sehr skeptisch Gegenüberstand, schlossen sich Gustavo und Wishes ihm an, zusammen brüllten sie solange bis ihre Köpfe ganz rot wurden vor Anstrengung. Der Wissenschaftler in Walter sagte ihm, dass es lächerlich wäre bei solch einem Sturm zu versuchen sie mit Worten zu erreichen, doch der besorgte Vater überwand sich und so standen alle Vier in der finsteren Dunkelheit und versuchten gemeinsam ihre Vernichtung abzuwenden. Zunächst schien es so , als ob ihre Bemühungen vergeblich waren, doch dann schwächte das Unwetter leicht ab und vor ihnen erschienen die legendären Wächter. Beim Anblick ihrer imposanten Erscheinung stockte den Helden kurz der Atem. Sie standen ruhig in der Luft und sahen auf die Vier herab, Emory ergriff das Wort und wollte grade anfangen zu sprechen als ein Blitz vor seinen Füßen einschlug und ihn zurückschleuderte. Bishop eilte zu ihm um zu helfen, während Wishes panisch schrie, dass sie Frieden wollen. Esteban griff sich unterdessen ein paar Steine und schleuderte sie zusammen mit wüsten Beschimpfungen in Richtung der Wächter. Er konnte sie zwar nicht treffen, erhielt jedoch als Anwort einen Feuerball, welchem Gustavo nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Die Wächter begannen nun erneut mit ihren Angriffen und jagten die Vier durch die Ruinen, bis Emory schließlich hinfiel und liegen blieb. Sein verletzter Fuß setzte ihm zu und als er sich umdrehte um nach seinen Verfolgern ausschau zuhalten sah er, wie ein weiterer Blitz genau auf ihn zusteuerte. Erickson schloss die Augen; doch der befürchtete Einschlag blieb aus und als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er ein Bisasam. Das Pflanzen Pixelmon hatte die elektrische Ladung mithilfe seiner Ranken abgefangen und geerdet, jedoch wurde es dabei schwer verletzt. Es sackte zusammen und blieb liegen, Emory robbte mit letzter Kraft zu ihm und versuchte es an den Rand in Sicherheit zu ziehen. Die anderen drei erlebten das Spektakel nicht mit, da auch sie attackiert wurden und sich trennen mussten. Esteban und Bishop standen schwer atment Rücken an Rücken, die beiden älteren Männer waren am Ende. Gustavo stöhnte, dass er Bücherwürmer noch nie leiden konnte, es ihm jedoch eine Ehre war mit Walter Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. Bishop der mit großen Worten nicht besonders geschickt war kam jedoch nicht dazu zu antworten, da der Blizzard um sie herum anfing einen Wibel zubilden, welcher sich zusätzlich entzündete. Langsam schnürte er sich immer enger um die beiden und ihre letzten Gedanken galten ihren Kindern, welche sie wohl nie wiedersehen würden. Wie von Geisterhand begann der Wibel auf einmal zu flackern und löste sich schließlich gänzlich auf, zurück blieben zwei sehr verwundete Männer. Vor ihnen standen ein Glumanda und ein Schiggy, die gemeinsam einen Gegenwirbel erzeugt hatten um die Menschen zu retten, jedoch hatten sie sich stark dabei verausgabt. Dankbar fingen Esteban und Bishop ihre kleinen Retter auf ehe sie völlig entkräftet umfielen. Während Wishes versuchte den Angriffen der Wächter auszuweichen, wurde er von den anderen getrennt. Er rannte durch die rabenschwarze Dunkelheit bis er den Hafenkai von Salzmiere erreichte, wo er grade eben noch stoppen konnte bevor in die dunkle See fiel. Völlig ungeschützt war er den Attacken ausgesetzt, welche unermüdlich auf ihn niedergingen. Nur mit sehr viel Glück schaffte er es eine gewissen Zeit ihnen auszuweichen, bis er bei einem Manöver unglücklich aufkam, umknickte und sich den Kopf stieß. Benommen blickte er nach oben und ihm war so, als wenn er die Stimme seines Bruders hören würde, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass dies nicht das Ende sei. Er blinzelte und spürte wie der Regen auf sein Gesicht fiel, die Kälte um sich herum hatte er bereits ausgeblendet; er blinzelte erneut und erblickte eine gelbe Gestalt, die seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte; als er ein weiteres Mal blinzelte befand er sich plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort. Sie waren wieder vor dem Krankenhaus, zusammen mit den anderen und über ihn gebeugt stand Traumato, dessen Rüssel ihn beschnüffelte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr erleichtert als es sah, dass es Wishes gut ging. Er setzte sich auf und blickte in die Runde aus Pixelmon und Menschen, die gegenseitig ihre Wunden pflegten. Dieser Anblick in mitten des Wahnsinns um ihn herum gab ihm neue Zuversicht und er zog sich an einer Hauswand hoch um sich aufzurichten. Das Unwetter ließ plötzlich nach, um anschließend einer gespenstischen Stille zu weichen, welche in tiefes Schwarz gehüllt war. Es war so finster, dass selbst die Laterne in Emorys Hand scheinbar kaum Licht spendete, an die er sich fest klammerte. Wie zuvor erschienen die legendären Wächter vor ihnen, sie waren der Spielchen überdrüssig und bereit alles und jeden mit ihrem nächsten Angriff endgültig von dieser Welt zu tilgen. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln waren sich die vier Männer einig und gemeinsam standen sie auf, um sich schützend vor die Pixelmon zu stellen die zuvor ihr Leben gerettet hatten. Diese Geste berührte die Pixelmon, deren Herzen nun in Einklang mit denen der Menschen schlugen und ihre Körper begannen weiß zu glühen. Sie veränderten ihr Aussehen und erhielten neue Kraft, welche sie umgehend dazu nutzen den finalen Angriff der legendären Wächter abzuwehren, was ihnen auch gelang. Die Pixelmon waren nun zwar stärker als zuvor, doch das reichte bei weitem noch nicht aus um es mit den zornigen Wächtern aufzunehmen, weshalb sie sich darauf beschränken mussten die eingehenden Angriffe abzuwehren. Ihr Wille war jedoch ungebrochen und da die Menschen nicht aktiv am Kampf teilnehmen konnten unterstützen sie ihre neuen Freunde, indem sie ihnen strategische Tips zuriefen und sie vor eingehenden Attacken warnten. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen unverhofft lange Widerstand zu leisten, was ihnen zu gute kommen sollte. Das Licht der Evolution, welches bei der Weiterentwicklung der Pixelmon verströmt wurde holte Mew ins Leben zurück. Mit einem lauten Knall schoss es aus den Überresten des Forschungsturms und verbannte mit einem gewaltigen Schrei die Finsternis zurück hinter den Ozean. Der Himmel klarte auf und präsentierte jedem Betrachter ein Bild des Schreckens, überall lagen die Leichen von Menschen und Pixelmon, welche von Trümmern erschlagen wurden oder ein schlimmeres Schicksal ereilt hatte. In den roten Fluten trieben Bretter und viele andere Dinge, die als einziges davon zeugten, dass hier einst eine riesige Hafenstadt stand. Lediglich die Sandbank mit dem Krankenhaus darauf und die Ruinen der Akademie hatte die Angriffe der Wächter überstanden. Der Ruf ihres Meisters vertrieb auch die Finsternis aus den Köpfen der Wächter und sie beruhigten sich. Die acht tapferen Helden stellten ihre Angriffe ebenfalls ein und sanken erschöpft zu Boden. Währenddessen kamen die anderen Menschen und Pixelmon aus ihren Verstecken und bestaunten das Ereignis. Mew schwebe langsam zwischen die beiden Parteien und sprach direkt zu ihren Herzen. Es sagte, dass seine Zeit auf dieser Welt nur begrenzt sei und er bald wieder hinübergehen würde in das ewige Nichts, doch sie sollten nicht traurig sein, sondern an dem festhalten was sie gelernt hatten, da nur das Licht der Evolution die Menschen und Pixelmon retten konnte vor der Dunkelheit in den finsteren Landen, welche durch diesen Vorfall massiv zugenommen hatte. Als es zuende gesprochen hatte löste Mew sich langsam auf, indem seine Haut wie Blätter vom Wind davon geweht wurde bis nur noch eine kleine Kugel aus strahlend weißem Licht zurückblieb, welche sich langsam abkühlte und einen prächtigen weiß schimmernden Edelstein hinterließ. Die Pixelmon jaulten auf und beklagten den Tod ihres geliebten Erschaffers und auch die Menschen verspürten ein tiefes Gefühl von Betroffenheit. Alle waren sich einig, dass so etwas nie wieder geschehen durfte, weshalb die Menschen unter der neuen Führung von Esteban, Bishop, Erickson und WestZahid gemeinsam mit den Pixelmon, welche von Arktos, Zapdos und Lavados vertreten wurden, beschlossen den NePA Pakt zu gründen. Die Menschen erklärten darin, dass sie alle Pixelmon in Zukunft als gleichgestellte Partner anerkennen würden und weiterhin versuchen werden der Finsternis einhalt zu gebieten. Ferner stimmten sie zu den Meisterball zu verbieten, da er ein Instrument der Versklavung ist und für das schlechteste im Menschen steht, sowie die Einstellung aller unfreiwilligen und gefährlichen Experimente an Pixelmon. Im Gegenzug werden alle Verbrechen der letzten Monate an Pixelmon nicht weiter verfolgt, da ohnehin die meisten bereits Tod waren und sie werden trotz der Geschehnisse weiter mit den Menschen zusammenarbeiten. Als zusätzliches gemeinsames Bestreben wurde die Ergründung der Verbindung ihrer beiden Rassen vereinbart, welche die Evolution der Pixelmon auslöste. Eine Forderung der legendären Wächter war allerdings ein harter Schlag für die Überlebenden, da sie den gewerblichen Abbau von Ressourcen in neo NePA strikt verboten. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit gesehen, wie die Menschen mit der Natur umgegangen waren und wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Nach einigen Verhandlung stimmten sie zwar zu, den Anhängern des NePA Pakts die Besiedlung des Festlandes zu gestatten, jedoch hielten sie fest daran, dass sie sich Baumaterialien oder ähnliches aus den finsteren Landen besorgen mussten. Da die vier Vertreter der Überlebenden den noch wackeligen Frieden nicht riskieren wollten stimmten sie letztendlich zu und somit war der NePA Pakt geboren. Die legendären Wächter kehrten zurück in ihren Winterschlaf, da sie ihre Kräfte direkt von den Elementen bezogen und ihr Erscheinen das Gleichgewicht dieser ins schwanken bringt. Widmung Ich möchte diese Geschichte meiner Frau widmen, die mich in den letzten Jahren ermutigt hat meine Ideen zu verwirklichen und immer an mich geglaubt hat, Danke.